Candidates
}} }} Jacob chose a number of individuals as candidates to replace him as protector of the Island. Many people who came to the Island, including many survivors of Oceanic 815, were candidates that had been purposely watched, visited, selected and drawn by Jacob. Jacob began choosing candidates when he realized that his brother, the Man in Black, planned to kill him. The candidates were all people who were flawed or damaged, like Jacob himself, whom the Island could help and who could protect the Island in return. By the time of Jacob's death, only six candidates remained. When only four remained, Jacob appeared before them to let them choose who would become the next Protector. Jack Shephard volunteered. Within a day, he died saving the Island and appointed Hugo Reyes as his successor. The candidates The Man in Black's account Following Jacob's death, the Man in Black, in the form of John Locke, brought Sawyer to the cliffside cave. Inside he revealed numerous names of individuals scrawled haphazardly across the walls and ceiling; each name linked with a corresponding number. The Man in Black explained that these individuals are or were candidates chosen to potentially replace Jacob in the role of protecting the Island. He also claimed that Jacob intentionally brought each candidate to the Island by intervening and manipulating choices made at critical points in their lives. The Man in Black explained that each candidate (or, at least in Sawyer's case) has three options: # To do nothing and see how things play out (and possibly their name will be crossed off the list); # To take over Jacob's position as protector of the Island; or... # To leave the Island and move on with their lives. As he explained this to Sawyer, he slowly crossed out Locke's name in on the cave wall. When asked about the numbers associated with each name, the Man in Black comments "Jacob had a thing for numbers." Given the Man in Black's obvious bias against Jacob, it may be worth taking his account of who and what the candidates are with a grain of salt. It was later revealed that the Man in Black is trying to kill all of the remaining candidates in order to leave the Island. Jacob In 1867, shortly after the wreck of the Black Rock, the Man in Black and Jacob held a short conversation. The Man in Black implored Jacob to let him leave the Island, but Jacob responded that as long as he was alive, that would not happen. The Man in Black stated that is why he will kill Jacob. Jacob calmly responds that if that occurs, that he will merely be replaced by another, to which the Man in Black responds that he will kill that person too. In 2007, Jacob explains why he selected each candidate. He was looking for people who were like him - alone and flawed. His candidates were people who were looking for something they couldn't find and who needed the Island as much as the Island needed them. Jacob also explains that the names that are crossed out can be reinstated, specifically Kate. Kate was crossed off because she became a mother, but Jacob added that the crossing out was only chalk on a wall and that the job could be Kate's if she wanted it. The Others The candidates have a special protected status among the Others, although the Others seem somewhat loathe to reveal this fact to them. Throughout the beginning of Season 6, Dogen seems very motivated to try to keep the survivors inside the Temple where they will be safe. Much later, Dogen confronts Hurley in a restricted area of the Temple. At the prompting from a manifestation of Jacob, Hurley responds that he is a candidate and can do what he likes. Dogen demands to know who told Hurley he was a candidate and, not getting an answer, backs off begrudgingly. Candidate lists A full list of candidates appears to have been written down in at least two locations: * On the walls of the cliffside cave * On the compass rose in the lighthouse The names on the cave walls and at the lighthouse all appear to be given surnames, although exactly who each surname represents is not always entirely clear. For example, Alex could potentially be identified as either "Linus" or "Rousseau." However, "Linus" and "Rousseau" could also refer to Ben and Danielle, respectively. Neither list has been seen in its entirety. Aside from some discrepancies (some minor and some major), the name and number pairings of both lists largely agree. In the lighthouse, the numbers correspond to specific bearings that the signal mirror can be set to. Number of candidates Jorge Garcia's podcast "Geronimo Jack's Beard," says the script for calls for "over a hundred names" to be written on the cave wall. If the numbers are contiguous, then there should be at least 360 names. If every bearing on the compass rose at the lighthouse has a corresponding name, there may be as many as 360 candidates. So far, the names of 120 candidates have been revealed. If there are a total of 360 candidates, then this constitutes only a third of the candidates. Discrepancies between the cave and the lighthouse The lists in the cave and lighthouse reflect many of the same pairings of names and numbers. However, there are a few discrepancies between the two: * "Rutherford" is #31 in the cave and #32 in the lighthouse. The name "Toms" is listed instead at #31 in the lighthouse. * "Lewis" is #140 in the cave and #104 in the lighthouse. * "Brennan" is #29 in the cave and #35 in the lighthouse. The number 35 was not shown in the cave, and the name for number 29 was not shown clearly in the lighthouse. ** This could also be because there are two different Brennans on the list, and therefore not a discrepancy. * "Austen" is crossed out in the cave but not in the lighthouse. The discrepancies may be mere production errors, but it is also possible that the differences were intentional. Crossed-out names The vast majority of names on both the cave walls and on the compass rose at the lighthouse have been crossed out. It is not entirely clear what it means when a name has been crossed out, but it is likely an indication that the individual, for whatever reason, is no longer considered a candidate. In some cases, the crossed-out candidate has died (examples: Locke, Rousseau, Rutherford, Goodspeed, Troup). In other cases, the candidate is still alive (examples: Linus, Straume, Littleton), and it is not clear why the person's name was removed from consideration. It could be because they have done something wrong that cannot be undone, such as murder (in Ben's case). It also could be because they were following the Man in Black (a.k.a. smoke monster), this would be true of Claire Littleton. Crossing out a name does not necessarily eliminate a candidate, however. In , Jacob explained to Kate that her name was crossed out when she became a mother -- and alluded that he was looking for people who were alone in the world to replace him. He also stated that Kate was still eligible and that the names in the cave were just marks drawn with chalk. Remaining candidates As seen in and , at least five names remained not crossed out at both the cave and the lighthouse: Ford, Reyes, Shephard, Jarrah, and Kwon. Each of their names corresponds with one of the Numbers. Locke's name was not seen on the compass rose at the lighthouse, and his name was crossed off the cave wall by the Man in Black in . In Ilana revealed that she was given a list by Jacob with the names of the six remaining candidates. In Charles Widmore revealed that he, too, has a list. * Ilana and the Man in Black both believed that either Sun or Jin was one of the candidates - or perhaps that both were. * In , the Man in Black told Claire that her name was not on the cave wall and also that Kate's name as not on the cave wall. In , however, Claire's surname, Littleton, was seen crossed out at the cave. Although Kate's name was not seen in the cave, Carlton Cuse stated in an interview that Kate's name was on the cave wall and crossed out, but regrettably the shot did not make the final edit. This was later confirmed in the series by Sawyer in . Other lists The Others referenced other lists associated with Jacob. Candidate names did not appear on these lists. Candidates pointed out at the cliffside cave Partial list of candidates The names on this list come from screenshots of the cave and the lighthouse dial , as well as prop pictures of the lighthouse dial that were released at auction. Therefore, whether or not some of the names are canon is disputed. For individual lists of candidates revealed during the show only, please see: Cliffside cave and The Lighthouse. Trivia * Of the original survivors of Flight 815 who are candidates, only Jin (assuming that he is a candidate) never succeeded in leaving the Island since his arrival. ** This is presuming only the explicitly confirmed candidates count as many other survivors have last names on the cave walls (such as Carlyle and Rutherford} and never left the island but the names were never confirmed to refer to them. * The word "Candidate" is derived from the Latin word "Candida", which means "white" or "pure". ar:المرشحون fr:Candidats de:Kandidaten es:Candidatos he:מועמדים pt:Os Candidatos ru:Кандидаты